I Melt
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: A short songfic to I Melt by Rascal Flatts. My first songfic, so be gentle. EO


**Disclaimer: **I don't own SVU, a very lucky man named Dick does. I also don't own "I Melt," Rascal Flatts does.

_Captain Cragen's POV_

"Let me have the honor of introducing, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!"

With that, I watched as Elliot and Olivia descended the stairs into the ball room at the hotel. Their entrance was accompanied by cheers and applause from all of us who love them both. It had been two years since they started dating and Elliot finally popped the question about 6 months before.

Olivia looked stunning in her wedding gown and the smile on her face couldn't have been bigger. I was honored when she asked if I would give her away. I know that I think of her as a daughter, but I never knew that she felt the same way. Giving her away was a very emotional time for me. One, I never thought this day would come. Now don't get me wrong, Olivia is a great person and beautiful on top of that, but in the past, her and relationships never really got along. When she started dating Elliot, I thought that I might tear my squad up, but in reality, they started working better together and they were overall happier people. Two, I was going to lose one of my best detectives. They hadn't decided which was leaving yet, but I had a feeling it would be Elliot. I didn't want either to leave, but we were lucky that the Brass even let them stay partners as long as they did.

"They look happy, don't they?" The question comes from the person to my left, John Munch.

"Yeah," I answer. "It's gonna be sad to see one of them go."

"Your right, but now they are happier in general. They were really torn about be split, but I think that the fact that they got to go home to one another every night cleared them up on that."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's now time for the lovely couple's first dance as husband and wife. The song for this dance was specifically chosen by Elliot. He feels that it is a perfect picture of his feelings for Olivia. Have fun guys," the DJ cut in and the dance floor cleared. Elliot led Olivia out to the middle and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms circled his neck and her head lay on his chest. They gently started swaying to the opening cords of "I Melt" by Rascal Flatts.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Olivia's POV_

As Elliot and I walked onto the dance floor I was nervous. I didn't know what song he had chosen and I wasn't sure I wanted to dance in front of everyone, but when we got out there and I was encircled in Elliot's arms, I forgot about everything except the two of us. As the song started to play, Elliot started swaying. He then began to sing it to me. The words of the song were beautiful and touching.

_When you light those candles,  
Up there on that mantle, settin' the mood.  
Well, I just lie there starin',  
Silently preparin' to love on you.  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room.   
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do?_

_I melt every time you look at me that way.  
It never fails, anytime, any place.  
This burnin' me is the coolest thing I've ever felt.  
I melt_

_Don't know how you do it.  
I love the way I lose it every time.  
What's even better is,  
Knowin' that, forever, you're all mine.  
The closer you get, the more my body aches.  
One little stare from you is all it takes._

_I melt every time you look at me that way.  
It never fails, anytime, any place.  
This burnin' me is the coolest thing I've ever felt.  
I melt._

As the song concluded, I decided that I had just fallen in love with him again. I looked him in the eye and gave him a gentle yet loving kiss. I poured all the love I felt for him in that kiss and felt all his love come back to me.

"I love you Liv. I love you more than words can express and I am exstatic that we are now husband and wife. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life looking into your eyes and holding you in my arms."

"I love you too El. You are the one I have been waiting for my entire life. I love you."

I laid my head back on his shoulder and we continued dancing. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. We danced the entire night. I only missed one dance with my new husband, I shared that with my 'father'.

At the end of the very last song, I looked into Elliot's eyes and gave him the most loving kiss I have ever experienced. From that point on, I knew my life was going to be perfect. I was going to be happy for the rest of my life.


End file.
